


Arrogance

by lyrana



Series: The Order 1886 collection [27]
Category: The Order: 1886
Genre: Gen, i just want everyone to be happy, more happy times before everything went south
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrana/pseuds/lyrana
Summary: While traveling, Sebastien tells Isabeau and Lafayette a story from Grayson's youth.





	Arrogance

London was still a day’s ride away when the storm hit. Rather than set up camp and sleep miserably outside, they took shelter in a pub. Together they claimed a table, and ordered some drinks to scare away the chill from their bones.

“It’ll be nice to be indoors tonight,” said Grayson as Sebastien sat down next to him with everyone’s drinks. “I hate sleeping on the hard ground.”

“Well I personally like our excursions outside the city,” said Isabeau, taking a sip from her mug. It’s nice to get out of the city every now and then.”

“Yes if by nice you mean having a sore back the whole time,” he muttered.

“Is that why you needed the Marquis’ help taking down a little lycan?” Isabeau giggled. “Sounds like someone’s getting old.”

“Older than me perhaps,” said Sebastien, patting Grayson on the back.

“I wasn’t aware that complaining meant I was an old man,” retorted Grayson. “Might I remind you that I saved all of you from that elder yesterday. This is the thanks I get.”

“Always such a downer, monsieur,” Lafayette chuckled, then he turned to Sebastien. “Was he always like this, mon generale?”

Sebastien snorted, “I thought he wasn’t going to last a year as a knight. So arrogant.”

“Really? Impossible!”

“Sounds like there’s a story or two. Tell us about young Grayson,” said Isabeau as she leaned forward in her seat.

“Hmm, let’s see if I can remember,” muttered Sebastien, scratching his beard. “Oh, here’s a story. Back when Grayson had just joined the order. He’d barely been my apprentice for a week.

\----

“You need dodge faster,” yelled Sebastien as Grayson’s tunic was nicked by his opponent's blade.

Grayson retaliated by a quick strike aimed at the head, which was quickly deflected. The air rush out of his lungs as he was kicked in the stomach. He stumbled and fell backwards onto the dirt. His opponent pointed the tip of his sword at Grayson’s neck and looked at him with a smirk.

“Alright, that’s enough, Sir Gawain. Thank you,” said Sebastien as he walked over to Grayson.

The knight bowed and left. Sebastien reached down to help Grayson up, but was waved away by the young man who jumped up.

“I don’t see the point of these exercises,” Grayson complained as he brushed dirt off of his clothes. “I’ve already trained to fight people before I signed up.”

“Not very well, as far as I’m concerned. You need to be more strategic while you fight,” Sebastien lectured. “You’ll be easier to beat if you don’t put any thought into your actions, as we saw with your fight against Sir Gawain.”

“Not that it even matters. I thought we were supposed to be fighting half breeds, not other people!”

“It’s the same principles, Grayson. Man or beast, makes no difference.”

“Then let me fight some lycans! Let me show you what I can do!”

“No. You’re not ready. Get some rest and you’ll fight against Gawain again.” Sebastien turned away, then felt the sharpness of Grayson’s blade poking him in the back.

“Let me prove to you that I’m good enough,” said Grayson. Sebastien turned back around and looked at Grayson holding his sword up high and wearing a smirk on his face. 

Sebastien sighed and unsheathed his sword. “Fine, but I warn you now. There’s a reason you fight Gawain and not me.”

Grayson struck first, a blow that Sebastien easily blocked and deflected. He walked around Grayson as his apprentice continued to attack him but unable to land a good hit on him.

“Your footwork is good. Seems they trained you right on somethings,” Sebastien noted as Grayson tried to slash his stomach before blocking him.

“Shut up and fight back old man,” was all Grayson replied, panting as he continued to attack.

“Sounds like you’re getting tired,” mocked Sebastien. “Perhaps we should stop.”

Grayson responded with a grunt and aimed his sword at Sebastien’s head, not unlike what he did when he fought Gawain. Sebastien mirrored his fellow knight’s counter attack and punched him in the stomach, making Grayson stagger backwards.

“Remember what I said! Put thought into your actions.” Grayson swung at Sebastien again, and continued to do so as Sebastien blocked all of his moves. He remained calm, while his apprentice worked up a sweat, his face seemingly growing angrier with each passing minute.

“Patience is a virtue,” Sebastien reminded him. Grayson responded with an angry grunt and slashed at him. Sebastien blocked as he had before, but not before Grayson managed to hit his hip, nicking him and drawing some blood.

“Ha, Grayson panted.

“Don’t get overconfident,” said Sebastien sternly. He raised his sword and began to attack Grayson, who found himself quickly overwhelmed by the flurry of attacks sent his way. Grayson was attempting less attacks and found himself constantly dodging and blocking attacks, stepping backwards while Sebastien moved forwards.

“Something the matter? I thought you wanted me to fight back?” Sebastien taunted. Grayson grunted as he dodged another attack. He tried to quickly land a hit, but his master was too quick for him. “A little faster and that might have impressed me.”

The fighting continued, and Grayson began to lag in his counters. His movements grew sluggish, and his face seemed droopy as Sebastien continued to attack him. With one hard attack Sebastien was able to knock away the sword from Grayson’s hands. He pointed his sword at Grayson’s face and looked at him sternly.

“I moved quickly, but half breeds are even faster,” said Sebastien. “This is why I know you aren’t ready. Do you understand?” Grayson gulped and nodded slowly. Sebastien sheathed his sword. “Good. Now get some rest. You’re still fighting Gawain later.”

 ---- 

Lafayette and Isabeau both snorted with laughter while Grayson hid his face in his hands.

“You got your ass handed to you by Gawain and you honestly thought you could beat Sebastien?” Isabeau laughed.

“I told you. Very arrogant when he was fresh,” said Sebastien, taking a sip from his mug, “I’m glad he grew out of it.”

“I would’ve loved to have been there, just to see it,” said Lafayette. “You two should duel when we get back!”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” muttered Grayson, still hiding his face. “Sebastien might break his hip.”

Sebastien chuckled, “You say that because you know you still can’t beat me in a sword fight.”

Grayson sighed. “I’m being attacked.

“Oh yes, poor Grayson, the only victim here,” said Isabeau before she, Lafayette and Sebastien began to laugh again.

“I hate you all,” Grayson replied with a frown before downing his drink.


End file.
